La luz al final de mi tunel
by Melenie
Summary: ok. pues bella tiene 2 hermano. su padre es un fujitivo. su madre fue asesinada... etc... mi primer fanfiction asi que espero que le guste y que dejen reviews! :P no es tan malo lo prometo...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, esta historia la esta contando Bella como van a poder ver todos son humanos… ******** espero que les guste…**

**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Bueno enrealidad mi verdadero apellido era Muller. Pero eso se supone que sea un secreto ya que mis hermanos y yo estasmos huyendo de mi padre… mi infancia fue muy dificil pero le doy gracias a Dios que mis hermano y yo somos muy unido y hemos sido apoyo el uno al otro. Amo a mis hermanos y daria cualquier cosa por ellos. Mi hermano mayor Andrew es muy sobre protector siempre sacrificandose el para que yo y mi hemanita menor, Melody, estemos bien y no suframos tanto. Pero aun asi no hay nada que el pueda hacer para aliviar el dolor que sentimos.

Mi padre Robert ha estado siguiendonos durante casi 3 años, osea cuando se escapo de la carel despues de haber esto enserrado durante 5 años. Si, mi papa es un fujitivo, mato a mi madre hace 8 años atrás, y por eso lo odio! No ha esto persiguiendo desde entonces pero no lo ha logrado, dice que quiere disculparse por lo que habia pasado. Ja! Como si eso se olvidara tan facilmente. Y mi madre… mi bella madre, cuanto la extraño, era tan amorosa y tierna. Cada noche nos acostaba a dormir a los tres y nos leia cuantos muy hermosos y en ocaciones nos cantaba. Era tan relajante… mi pobre hermanita, Melody, no se recuerda de ella ya que todo paso cuando ella tenia solo 3 años…

_Flashback…_

Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo las asignaciones de la escuela. Cuando escucho que Robert, osea mi padre, llega borracho gritandole a mi madre. Sali corriendo del cuarto y vi que el tenia un cuchillo en su mano y mi madre estaba llorando desesperrada pidiendole que entrara en razon. De reprente Andrew salio corriendo y me enserro en el cuarto con mi hermanita menor.

"bella, prometeme que te vas a quedar aquí y no vas a salir hasta que yo venga" me dijo mirandome recto a los ojos.

"lo prometo"le dije entre llantos…

Mi hermanita estaba dormida pero estaba segura de que estaba pronta a levantarse por los gritos asi que comence a menear su cuna para tratar de que no despertara.

"te voy a matar maldita!"escuche a mi papa decir.

"por favor Robert entra en razon los niños estan aquí, por favor no hagas esto"escuchaba a mi madre suplicar.

"Andrew, vete de aquí no creo que quieras ver esto"le dijo mi papa con una voz que demostraba odio.

"no papa no vas a hacer nada no puedes hacer esto"

"que te vallas te digo"con esto escuche un fuerte golpe. Seguido por un grito enserdecedor. Era mi mama, lo sabia, pero no podia salir hasta que mi hermano viniera por mi. Se lo habia prometido y sabia que era por el bien mio y de Melody. Escuche a mi hermano gritar con mucha desesperacion y me sentia tan inutil enserrada sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuhe a mi padre decir.

"te dije que no querias ver esto, ahora no te atrevas a decir nada o me tendre que olvidar que eres mi hijo y cerrarte la boca." Fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a mi padre. Sali corriendo del cuarto cuando senti a mi hermano llamar desesperadamente a los policias. Pero cuando vi la esena que tenia frente a mis ojos comense a verlo todo negro, despues de hay no recuerdo nada.

_~Termina el flashback~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cumpleaños_

Estaba despertándome cuando sentí a alguien brincando en mi cama como loca. Erg! Melody….

"despierta bella! Ho es tu cumpleaños. Estoy tan feliz! Levántate no se cumplen 16 todos los días. Tenemos que ponerte bonita tengo un buen presentimiento para hoy!" decía mi alocada hermana de 12 años.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y vi la emoción que reflejaba en su rostro no pude hacer nada más que reírme. Deferente entro a mi habitación Andrew con una cajita en sus manos.

"buenos días bella durmiente. Es hora de abrir tu regalo de cumpleaños. Y no me mires así! No es nada caro, así que ábrelo y no te quejes." Le sonreí y coja la caja en mis manos.

Era extraño pero yo también tenía un buen presentimiento del día de hoy. Durante la noche no tuve pesadillas y eso si que es muy raro. Por el contrario tuve un sueño hermoso, no lo puedo explicar pero me sentía en cierta forma hasta enamorada, el problema era que no sabía de quien. Pero en el sueño fue algo muy profundo, había un muchacho, solo pude ver su espalda pero sabía que él era mío y yo era de él. Sentía un amor decimado de fuerte y por eso asumo que todavía me siento así. Aw! Tan bello sueños y no pude ni siquiera ver el rostro de mi misterioso ángel.

"isabella!"Grito Melody

"Que Mel! Porque gritas tanto! Relájate!"A la verdad que en momento mi hermana era muy incordia…

"Te estamos hablando y no nos estas escuchando! en que piensas tanto no te gusto el regalo?" y con esto me puso una carita que es imposible de resistir. Así que le di un abrazo.

"no, no es eso, es que estaba pensando… el regalo es verdaderamente hermoso. No podía haber recibido algo mejor! Gracias" al decir esto contemple el álbum de fotos que mis hermanos había hecho para mí y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que nos sucedieron hubieron momentos bonitos…

"no llores por favor Bella es solo un álbum con fotos de nosotros" dijo Andrew.

"no, no es solo un álbum son recuerdos! Recuerdos hermosos" dije cuando sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla.

"ok, ya! Dejemos el drama! No es día para llorar es día para celebrar" dijo Melody con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas también. Con esto se levanto me tomo de la mano y fue a mi closet para ver que según ella me iba a poner hoy. Cielos, a la verdad que tener una hermana que le guste tanto la ropa puede ser un poco estresante para alguien como yo, que no le da mucha importancia.

MPDV

Me levante y en seguida Salí corriendo para el cuarto de mi hermana, hoy era su cumpleaños y quiero que la pase de maravilla. Ella siempre esta preocupándose por mi y creo que es hora de yo preocuparme por ella y hacerla sentir bien. Sé que ella no es feliz. La realidad es que ninguno de nosotros se siente completamente feliz. Yo no recuerdo a mi madre, mi padre la mato cuando yo tenía solo 3 años. Me siento incompleta y sé que mis hermanos también aunque frente a mí se hacen los más fuertes.

"despierta bella! Ho es tu cumpleaños. Estoy tan feliz! Levántate no se cumplen 16 todos los días. Tenemos que ponerte bonita tengo un buen presentimiento para hoy!" grite sin poder contener la emoción que sentía. Hoy va a ser un buen día, pensé para mí.

Bella abrió sus ojos y me sonrió. Um?! Esto es raro se ve feliz…

"buenos días bella durmiente. Es hora de abrir tu regalo de cumpleaños. Y no me mires así! No es nada caro, así que ábrelo y no te quejes." Le dijo mi hermano y le entrego la caja.

Cuando bella comenzó a abrirla yo comencé a hacer le preguntas;

"bella! Que vamos a hacer hoy? Para donde quieres ir? Que quieres de desayuno para que Andrew te lo prepare jeje, verdad Andrew tu se lo preparas? Porque yo lo haría pero solo tengo 11 años, prontito 12"sonrei al pensar que mi cumpleaños estaba cerca "y pues ustedes no me dejan usar la estufa porque me puedo quemar…"

"Si Melody yo lo puedo hacer" me dijo mi hermano revolcándome el cabello.

"Así que, que quieres bella? Huevos con bacón, panques?... bella?, bella?"Dijo mi hermano con vos monótona y me miro… y lo mire y alcé una ceja… definitivamente esto sí que es raro. Bella tiene una expresión diferente en su rostro. Como si los ojos le brillaran. Mi hermano me ha dicho que cuando a una persona se siente enamorada le brillan los ojos de una forma especial. Realmente no sé si es real por qué no he vivido eso aun pero así mismo se ve Bella… Estará enamorada? Pero de quien? Nos mudamos a este apartamento hace solo 6 meses y realmente no conocemos a casi nadie… y porque no me lo dijo? Hay! Ser hermana menor apesta! Nadie te cuenta nada… pero donde lo conoció…. BASTA YA MELODY! Lo más seguro es que esta feliz porque es su cumpleaños…

"Isabella!" grite y ella me miro con los ojos como platos, jum! Pareció funcionar.

"Que Mel! Porque gritas tanto! Relájate!" me dijo

"Te estamos hablando y no nos estas escuchando! en que piensas tanto, no te gusto el regalo?" le dije poniéndole mi mejor cara de niña dulce, jaja siempre me funciona y esta no fue la excepción bella se acerco a mi me dio un abrazo. Cielos cuanto al amo es la mejor hermana que cualquiera puede pedir. Cada vez que me abraza cierro los ojos e imagino que es mama… cuanto me gustaría recordarla…

"no, no es eso, es que estaba pensando… el regalo es verdaderamente hermoso. No podía haber recibido algo mejor! Gracias" dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Oh, oh…

"no llores por favor Bella es solo un álbum con fotos de nosotros" dijo Andrew.

"no, no es solo un álbum son recuerdos! Recuerdos hermosos" dijo con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla… definitivamente debo cambiar el tema antes de que yo también comience a llorar…

"ok, ya! Dejemos el drama! No es día para llorar es día para celebrar" dije, yo también con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Coja la mano de Bella y camine hacia su closet donde estaba su ropa y la mía acomodada. Aunque no tenemos mucha ropa estoy segura de que puedo hacer algo para que Bella se vea bonita hoy! Como dije antes tengo un buen presentimiento como si fuéramos a ver una lucecita al final de este túnel por el cual estamos pasando desde que tengo uso de razón…

BPDV

Mel lleva como 15 minutos trayendo de decidir que me debo poner para hoy. Como si tuviera una tienda entera de ropa en el closet. Para que perder tanto tiempo si como quiera que sea no tengo tanta ropa debido a nuestra condición económica. Cielos, tantos años así! Siento que este túnel de problemas no tiene salida. Si tan solo pudiera ver una pequeña lucecita que me diera esperanza pero todo lo que veo es oscuridad. Mi pobre hermano trabajando para que nosotras podamos ir a la escuela, mi padre tratando de encontrarnos, mi madre muerta, mudándonos todos los años de lugar… realmente mi vida es un infierno de agonías.

"Bella! Ponte esto, se te va a ver bien"

"Melody no se supone que sea yo la que te diga que ponerte! Por Dios yo soy la hermana mayor! Y además porque tanta alegría es solo un cumpleaños mas" le dije a Melody con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"pues puede que si se supone que seas tú la que me de consejos de ropa, pero, mi querida hermana, no te has dado cuenta de que no tienes ni un poquito de sentido de la moda?" dijo mirándome con sus manos en la cintura con una mirada de reprobación… ok! Perfecto mi hermana mayor peliando porque no tengo "sentido de la moda" jaja lo que me faltaba…

"además" continuo "no es solo un cumpleaños mas son tus 16" termino de decir sonriendo, puedo jurar que de sus ojos salían chispas de alegría.

"mel, me voy a poner lo que quieres que me ponga" y mire la ropa que ella había sacado para mí y en realidad tengo que admitir que me gusto lo que escogió. Era una camisa azul oscura con un corte en v y con diseñitos en blanco. Con unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias del mismo color de la camisa. Además me puso un collar color plata largo y unas pantallas pequeñas color plata también. Una vez vestida Salí a la pequeña cocina del apartamento que teníamos rentado y vi a mi hermano haciendo me unos huevos con bacón. Cuando el olor choco conmigo me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta así que me senté ansiosa de que la comida estuviera lista.

"como no me contestaste que querías de desayuno. Pensé que podrías querer huevos y bacón" me dijo con una sonrisa cálida

"si! Es exactamente lo que quería! Gracias pero creo que están exagerando yo podía haberme vestido sola" mel me miro con una mirada molesta y yo sonreí "y también me pude haber hecho mi desayuno…

"nada de eso Bella siempre estas cocinándonos y limpiando el apartamento hoy nos toca a nosotros complacerte con lo que quieras" me dijo Andrew aun teniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, pero aun así pude ver el dolor y el vacio que sentía, en sus ojos.

APDV

Cuando Melody y Bella se fueron a vestir me puse a hacerle el desayuno a Bella. Me decidí por huevos y bacón sé que es una de sus comidas favoritas. Cuando salieron del el cuarto ya vestidas Bella se sentó a esperar que terminara de hacer el desayuno.

"como no me contestaste que querías de desayuno. Pensé que podrías querer huevos y bacón" le dije sonriendo.

"si! Es exactamente lo que quería! Gracias, pero creo que están exagerando yo podía haberme vestido sola" mel la miro con una mirada molesta y no pude contener la risa "y también me pude haber hecho mi desayuno…" Dios que mujer más testaruda!

"nada de eso Bella siempre estas cocinándonos y limpiando el apartamento hoy nos toca a nosotros complacerte con lo que quieras" le dije esforzando mi sonrisa para que no pudiera ver el dolor que sentía al ver como ella se sacrifica por nosotros. Cuanto quisiera que mama estuviera aquí. Todo sería perfecto, pero ella ya no está y papa me amenazo de muerte así que creo que es mejor para nuestra seguridad mantenernos lejos de él.

Luego del desayuno Bella decidió ir al parque a pasear y ver la gente caminar…

**Ok? Que les pareció… el próximo capítulo es de ella en el parque y eso, así que por favor si tienen alguna pregunta me pueden dejar saber y obviamente si tienen ideas también! Review! Pleaseeeee! Eso me hace feliz!!! **

**Bey… xoxoxoxox `melenie`**


End file.
